


Inazuma Eleven: Great Road of Heroes!

by whalepurfume



Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [11]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, ALSO HERES AN ATTEMPT OF ALL SAGAS IN ONE UNI, Gen, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY INAZUMA ELEVEN!!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENDOU-KUN, idk how that would work but heres what im guessing, if they cancel it imma be sad, im really excited for Great Road of Heroes, mentions of mizukamiya only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Day 7: Inazuma Eleven: Great Road of Heroes! (free prompt)HAPPY 12TH YEAR ANNIVERSARY, INAZUMA ELEVEN!!! HONTOU NI ARIGATO!!
Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Inazuma Eleven: Great Road of Heroes!

**Author's Note:**

> for me: this is nothing mega, but it's something special. i hope you like it!!

"I'm sorry I don't think I'll be able to join you guys tomorrow." The smile on Endou's face dropped in confusion. "What do you mean, Gouenji?" The flame striker tugged on his collar as he looked away. "My dad has this dinner party with doctors from different prefectures, and he wants me and Yuuka to come along."

Someoka placed a hand on Gouenji's shoulder. "Ah, Gouenji." He smirked. "Don't worry. I'll temporarily take your place as the ace striker." Gouenji smiled at him, throwing an arm over the tall guy's shoulder.

Endou laughed. "It's no big deal! We could always practice whenever." The Raimon Jr. High Soocer Club gathered in their clubroom for their weekly meeting. A practice match Outei Tsukinomiya was finally arranged ever since their term as Soccer Reinforcement Committee ended. It's been a while since the Football Frontier Internationals, and Endou is ecstatic to get back on the field with his OG team. Kidou raised his hand. "Ah, yes. Kidou!" Endou called.

Otonashi and Kidou shared a look. It was like they were motioning the other to speak first. Haruna nodded. "Onnie-chan and I also have this thing to attend tomorrow. We were hoping that we could be pardoned, but..."

"What kind of thing?" Endou asked, trying to hold the smile as a weight began to form in his chest. Gouenji being absent was understandable, but Kidou and Haruna, too? It felt more than just three less. She was always in charge of data and analyzes their gameplay on the sidelines as Kidou and her would discuss over and strategize possible tactics.

It was weirdly starting to frustrate Endou. And Endou's never been annoyed about anything before. "Uh, it's a family thing, and we hope to keep it confidential," Kidou answered. Haruna nodded and twiddled her thumbs.

"So, who else isn't going to be available tomorrow?" Endou found his grip on the ball beginning to tighten. Handa raised his hand. "I was hoping nothing would happen back home, but my aunt's restaurant is understaffed this week, and they asked me if I could be around."

The captain's shoulders sagged. Endou hopped on the table, shaking his waist as he tried to scooched in the center of the table. He places his elbows on the ball in his lap, supporting his chin on his palm. Kageno and Max, who were sitting on the chairs at his sides, shared a look. "Don't be so down, captain! They'll only be absent for a day." The goalkeeper hated to admit it, but he was upset, but he didn't want to fuss or cause one. So, he put on a smile, shaking his head. Endou hummed. "Nah. It's alright, really! I just wanted to have our first practice as a whole again."

Aki, who was behind Endou the whole time, placed a hand on his shoulder and warmly smiled at him. Her phone rang. "Oh! Hold on, Endou-kun! Let me take this real quick." She fished out her smartphone from the pockets of her track pants, tilting the phone screen as not to show Endou the caller's ID.

As she made her way out, Ichinose eyed her with wide eyes. Endou noticed. "Did something happen, Ichinose?" The magician was best at playing tricks but was never the best at concealing his facial expressions. He snapped towards Endou, and furiously shook his head. "No, no! It's nothing." Domon, who sat next to Ichinose, jabbed him on the sides with his elbow. 

The bell rang, signaling that the campus gates were closing, and everyone quickly said their goodbyes and headed out, leaving their team captain blinking in confusion. "Huh," For the first time, he walked home alone. 

" _Deai wa tashizan! Kizuna wa kakezan!_ " Haizaki picked up his phone from his bedside table and pressed it against his ear, not even bothering checking who the caller was. "What?"  
He asked, bouncing his leg over the other. "Hazaki-kun!" It was Inamori Asuto, his voice cheery as ever. "Where are you? We were supposed to meet at the mall at 4!" The devil striker pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen. The clock on the top of the screen read 4:12. Haizaki immediately hung up, grabbing his shoes and hat.

"What did he say?" Ichihoshi asked Asuto, the moment he heard the call drop. Asuto kept his phone in his back pocket, shrugging. "He didn't say anything. Just hung up."

Nosaka hummed, earning their attention. "Why don't we grab something to eat while we're waiting?"

They settled by the mall's food court where Haizaki could easily find them. Asuto was munching on some takoyaki, Ichihoshi tried a stall's shawarma wrap and Nosaka...  
"Woah, what's will all that?" Asuto asked with his mouth full. The field emperor was cradling three boxes of donuts in his arms. He tilted his head a bit so he could get a better view of both of them. "It's Frenzy Friday today. They were selling three for the price of two." He set them on the middle of their table, Asuto had to pull his food towards him, the edge of the donut box almost toppling his plate over. 

"Didn't really take you for a person with a sweet tooth, Nosaka-san." Ichihoshi commented, taking a sip of his orange soda. Yuuma sat down and opened the box on the top of the pile, picking an almond covered donut and taking a bite. "There are a lot of surprises about me, Mitsuru-kun."

Asuto yelped. He couldn't see anything as his line of vision was covered by a pair of hands. He heard the person behind him shushing Nosaka and Ichihoshi. "Uh, Haizaki?" Asuto guessed. "Do you think Haizaki would do something like that?" Nosaka's right. Besides, the hands were small and soft. Asuto tries to feel the person's hand, squishing them a bit. "Mizukamiya-san?" Ichichoshi shook his head. "He's helping Kidou and Haruna out." 

Asuto was determined to figure out the culprit. He loved playing guessing games. The person behind him sighed at how long he took and giggled, placing their hands on Asuto's shoulders. "It's me, Asuto-kun!" They bubbled, leaning over Inamori's shoulder. Asuto gasped and immediately stood up, giving the person a hug. "Tenma-kun! How are you?" Behind Tenma were Shindou and Tsurugi, each of them holding a shopping bag. Nosaka and Ichihoshi waved at them. "Hello, Nosaka-san! Ichihoshi-san!" Shindou greeted. Tsurugi greeted them with a nod. "Are you also here for tomorrow?" Tenma asked as Asuto motioned them to sit down with them. Asuto nodded. Tsurugi took a seat from a different table nearby and sat between Ichihoshi and Nosaka. He eyed the stack of donuts. Nosaka noticed this and invited him to help himself. Tsurugi went for the chocolate ones. 

"I'm really nervous! I didn't know what to get!" Tenma placed his shopping bag beside him as he sat next to Inamori. He offered the younger one some takoyaki to which Tenma happily accepted. 

"Oy, oy. I thought it was just the four of us?" They turned to the direction of the voice to see Haizaki with a confused look, his hands in his pocket.

Being the early bird he is, Endou ran a few laps around the soccer field by the riverbank. He was supposed to meet Unmei by the time the sun started to rise, but she didn't seem to be coming any time soon. He put his hands on his hips and took deep breaths, beginning his cool down. _What's up with me today?_ Maybe it's because he felt like his teammates were slacking over practice. That wasn't possible, right? 

The school gates were supposed to be open by 8. It was twenty minutes before the time, and he was supposed to meet Unmei, but the sun is already up, and he still seemed to be nowhere in sight. Maybe, they were waiting for him at the school grounds already? Picking his duffel bag and soccer ball, he walked all the way to Raimon.

When the goalkeeper arrived, he finally saw Unmei sitting by the benches. A smile grew on his face, and he jogged towards him, calling his name. "Unmei! Where's everyon---"

"Oi, Endou! Where have you been? We went to your house. We've been trying to contact your phone, and you wouldn't answer!" Unmei rambled on, panic and worry written on his face. Confused, Endou tried to match his pace. "Wait! Wait! Wait! What do you mean?" Unmei took a deep breath. "The match was rescheduled for today! No time to explain, but everyone's at Outei Tsukinomiya's waiting for you!"

On the train ride, Unmei didn't know what to feel. Guilty? Excited? Nervous? He decided he was feeling all of them. Endou was anxiously bouncing his leg, his focus out the windows. _Oh, Endou-kun. _He sighed, covering his mouth from his snickers.__

__By the time they made it to the school's stadium, Endou scoots towards the locker rooms. _Weird_ He thought. _It was eerily quiet_ "Endou?" Unmei called out, noticing the captain slowed down his steps. "Do you know where the locker rooms are, Unmei?" Unmei bursts into giggles. "What's so funny, Unmei?" Endou asked. He grabbed his hand and led him to the visitor locker rooms._ _

__Endou eyed Unmei in confusion as he stepped away from the door. "Wha--" Unmei quickly waved him off. "You first, Endou!" He placed his hand on the doorknob and gently turned it._ _

__A sound of a loud pop echoed in the room, Endou threw his arms over his face in defense as he felt something strips rain all over the place. " **Surprise!** " The lights flickered on to reveal his teammates all smiling at him. There in front of him stood Haruna and Aki with a huge cake, and behind them, Someoka and Kabeyama were holding a banner that had said " **Happy Birthday, Endou!** ". The pop sound was from the confetti blasters that Domon and Ichinose were holding, giggling from Endou's reaction._ _

__Endou couldn't believe it. Did he actually forget his own birthday? "You guys are insane!" He laughed. "Thank you so much!" Endou made sure to look at everyone in the room as he said that. His gaze landed on Gouenji. "Oh? I thought you said that you had a dinner party?" The flame striker shook his head, a smile resting on his face. "I... was lying. If I told you the truth, it would ruin the other big surprise, wouldn't it?" Endou raised his brow, the grin on his face turning into confusion. "What?"_ _

__They all dragged him outside in the fields. Before Endou's eyes was a huge celebration, you could mistake it for a school fair. Okay, maybe Endou's was exaggerating. There was a table lined with lots of foods: both homecooked and take out. There were tables and chairs around, and balloons and streamers decorated everywhere. Sakanoue ran towards him and placed a conical paper hat around Endou's head and snapped the string under his chin. "Happy birthday, Endou-san!" Sakanoue cheered. Endou thanked him and hugged him, patting his kouhai on the back. He scanned the fields. A couple of friends from Inazuma Japan was there, all smiling at him, wearing their own party hats. The goalkeeper giggled in giddiness. Endou saw Kidou by the buffet tables, lighting the candles under the chafing dishes. "Kidou!" Endou called, walking over to the food table and picking a strawberry by the chocolate fountain as he passed by. "I thought you said you and Haruna had a matter to attend to?" Kidou sheepishly laughed. "Endou.. that was a lie. We all made excuses to prepare this party for you."_ _

__"That thing I said about my aunt's restaurant being understaffed? It was just about us cooking the food!" Waved Handa as he stirred the punch bowl._ _

__Everyone spent the rest of the morning eating, talking, and all-around having fun. The guests gave him their gifts, receiving a thank you from the cheery goalkeeper. "I hope you really like it, Endou-san!" Tenma nervously said, bowing as he gave the present. Endou laughed and said that he's grateful the boy decided to get him something._ _

__"Guys!" Endou exclaimed, earning everyone's attention. "Since we're occupying Outei's grounds for the party, where is the soccer match going to be held?" You know those moments where everyone just falls off from their seats as they, and I quote, sweat-dropped? Yes, it was those moments. They loved Endou to the core even if it meant that they had to bear how dense he was. "Endou," Kidou said, his eye twitching. "There is no practice match."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> how does one write a birthday celebration
> 
> im really excited to see how all three sagas would interact in the same universe AAAAAHHH


End file.
